clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Herbert Horror
Herbert Horror makes a brief cameo as a boss in the PSA Secret Agent Mission 11 and 1/2: The Capture in the game Club Penguin. His appearance is purple colored skin, with stained glass wings. He also has 3 stars on his body. Herbert Horror's voice is distorted and raspy. He only says a few taunts at the beginning of the fight, and when he unleashes his signature move: Wing Zing. You need to go to the HQ in club penguin and do certain generic actions to get this mission. You also must complete Mission 10: A mouse of a Problem Background Herbert Horror is in truth, an evil, superpowered Herbert clone. Herbert grew tired of the PSA constantly hassling him and foiling his plans to conquer Club Penguin and ruin their fun, so he turns to the one thing that relaxes him the most, his hobby; gardening. Herbert is a fantastic gardener who can plant many things, but because the plants he brought in weren't native to Club Penguin, they sadly turned brown and died. Herbert, infuriated by this, decides to find a plant that thrives off the cold. Looking through his old book on plants, he discovers a particular plant called the Doom Weed. It is said whoever consumes this plant gains great power. Herbert, who needs this power to exact his "justice", travels underground in the Earthquake Driller, where the Doom Weed rests. After finding the Doom Weed, Herbert uses its power to create a stronger, more evil clone of himself, which is now known as Herbert Horror. His involvement in the Purple Team is that he simply hates penguins yelling and screaming about the Red and Blue team. Purple Penguin overheard Herbert Horror complaining to Klutzy about the Red and Blue teams, so he invites him into the Purple Team. Herbert Horror mistakes the team as a plan to destroy the Red and Blue teams, and causes many conflicts between them. Involvement Herbert Horror is the end of mission boss in Mission 11 and 1/2: Doom Dealings. Continuing on from Mission 11 and 1/4: A Mouse of a Problem, G has told you to retrieve the Mousetron 2000 due to it being dangerous in the hands of Herbert, and tells you to go to Pengolia, where Herbert is currently hiding out. Once you sneak past the Khanz, you accidently fall down a hole, and there you finally meet Herbert underground, with the Mousetron 2000 and Klutzy by his side. You are still a mouse for the entire mission. He is swooning over the Doom Weed and explains why he came down here, and what purpose the Doom Weed has. Before you can do anything, Herbert calls in his clone. Retreating to the side of the screen, and feeding the Clone the Doom Weed, the Clone becomes Herbert Horror. Herbert Horror however, destroys the Mousetron 2000, and the fight beings. The actual Herbert, meanwhile, controls his beast with a special remote control made by Klutzy. Herbert Horror's attacks are as follows. *'The Candles of Nightmares:' With this move, Herbert Horror throws 3 fiery smoke trails along the screen, that will seethe down. Failure to dodge will result in a life loss. *'Wing Zing:' Herbert Horror's signature move. He cuts himself in half, revealing a powerful vortex. This vortex can be avoided by walking to the very right of the field, as far as possible. Failure to do so will result in getting sucked in the vortex, and you are taken to an alternate world. Explosions happen all around this place, and although its hard to make out, Herbert Horror says; "PENGUINS ARE STUPID! FACE MY FURY!". With an explosion, you would then be transported back to the normal boss fight, and thrown straight to the ground, resulting in a life loss. Because this attack is so powerful (and considering the fact that Herbert Horror cuts himself in half), Herbert Horror will take damage by using it. Club Penguin players sometimes use a "lure" technique. When you have 1 more life, Herbert Horror will use this attack more frequently. Players go on the very right of the stage to prevent getting sucked in, and Herbert Horror will still take damage. *'Doomsday Snowballs:' Herbert Horror sends out 4 fast snowballs that are difficult to dodge, but is possible. Failure to dodge the giant snowballs result in life loss. *'Power Shield:' Only 2 bosses have this ability (see Robo-Gary) Herbert Horror's power shield however, differs from the other boss, as his shield is done on the tips of his wings, and the radius of the shield is longer. *'Crabs O' Evil': Herbert Horror releases dozens of flying crabs, which will swoop down and attempt to hurt you. These crabs are tiny and microscopic, but you can see them through the purple-yellow auras they give off. Since in this whole mission that you are a mouse, you cannot throw snowballs at him. The only way to beat Herbert Horror is to grab the red, swirly powerups on the field. These powerups give random attributes, and the damage dealt is at random, but the most common ones for this fight are; *'Laser': You send out a green colored laser at Herbert Horror. Can be counted by Power Shield. *'Fireball': You send out a red colored ball at Herbert Horror. Can be counted by Power Shield. Trivia *His wings are actually stolen from G. Before the jetpack, G made some wing examples to study flight. *He's in the Purple Team. *He is a parody of Marx Soul (from Kirby Wiki). *He is a boss in Tails6000 and the Secret Rings *His wings also make him look like Tabuu from Super Smah Bros. Brawl. See also *Robo-Gary *Herbert *USA *Doom Weed Boss Fight *The Herbert Horror boss fight Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Villains Category:Polar Bears